<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Archbishops and Kings Do for Each Other by momothespicy (momothesweet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772759">Things Archbishops and Kings Do for Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy'>momothespicy (momothesweet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Love, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a pinch of breeding kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your (Byleth's) love language is acts of service.</p>
<p>After a long day working with students, you get a surprise visit from your royal husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Archbishops and Kings Do for Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to part two of the Blue Lion Love Language series! I played the last two battles AGAIN just to unlock Dimitri's proposal...I didn't do that for the others remaining because that's so much work lol.</p>
<p>This fic contains mild spoilers for the Blue Lions route. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even after the war, you have your moments in which you put too many things on your plate. You want to do the best you can as archbishop, to serve Fódlan and those who need your guidance. Up north, your husband does his duty as King, serving the Faerghus people with Dedue as his loyal vassal. It’s a busy life between the two of you, as uniting the church and state is no easy task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It starts with the little things. You accompany the students of the Officers Academy out into town, feeding the poor with the extra resources they’ve acquired over the last month. They’ve worked hard to earn their keep, and it’s only fair that they help those in need. You meet with a number of citizens, sending them the goddess’s blessings and sharing prayers for health and wellness. It’s a massive success, albeit a decent amount of work. You pick up some of the slack at some stations serving food, much to the students’ protests. You also help with some of the cooking in a borrowed kitchen in town, as you enjoy a task people think is menial for an archbishop. No task is too small for your position, and you were happy to help where you could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun has set and you’re ready to return to your quarters. Just as you get to the third floor, however, you remember that you have to review the lessons sent in by Seteth and Manuela, among other chores to be done in the audience chamber and your own room. It has been so long since you’ve organized the books to your liking. You were hoping to get that done by the end of the evening, but it’s late and what you need right now are a bath and some rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your surprise, you find Dimitri in your room, on a stool putting books away on your shelf. He notices you right away and beams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” He steps down and sets the stray books aside. “I figured you’d be coming home late. The townspeople love talking to the archbishop, don’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You immediately dash to him and take his hands, kissing him tenderly. It’s been about a week since you’ve seen him. You’ve gone longer without seeing him, but each time you reunite, you fall in love all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had business with House Gautier,” you say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “There’s been a delay in his trip. I hear he and Felix...wore each other down with too much swordplay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t help but laugh. “Didn’t I teach them to pace themselves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs with you. “You taught them to pace themselves on the battlefield, not wherever they were, er, ‘sparring.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri.” You grin and kiss him again. “Is that why you’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, then presents your bookshelf to you. “I saw your to-do list. I know you love your personal library, so I took the time to organize it to your liking. I only have the top shelf left to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasp quietly, stepping forward to inspect the books on the other shelves. Dimitri knows you so well, and there’s not an error in sight. You hear him step behind you as you continue looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also reviewed those lesson plans from Seteth and Manuela. I know it’s not my call but...I left some of my suggestions on a separate sheet for you. Seteth is quite the novelist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bookshelf is one task. You turn around, eyes wide and speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With my meeting canceled, I had the time on my hands. I couldn’t just sit idly knowing you had so much to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have,” you say anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I did.” He smirks and brushes the hair out of your face. “Only for my beloved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your chest tightens. Despite a few hiccups in your respective and shared workplaces, you both can never get enough of each other. Gazing into his bright blue eye, you run your hands up and down his chest, ready to spend the evening with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathe with me,” you request softly. “I could use your hands on my shoulders before we sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn’t hesitate to follow you to the bathroom, where you shed all of your clothes and jewelry while the tub fills with warm water and the soapy scent of your favorite flower. He follows suit and gets in the tub first, watching you closely as you approach him and dip into the water. You inhale and already find yourself relaxed, combined with the warmth of the water and your husband behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no time, he massages your shoulders. Strong, experienced hands work through your tight muscles, loosening them easily as you sigh in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot to mention,” he murmurs as his hands move down to your back, “your office in the audience chamber is now free of mice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, you’re not surprised to find Dimitri doing the absolute most for you. You toy with the suds in the water, gratefulness flowing through your blood vessels. “How did you end up doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue was able to recruit the help of a cat that frequents the greenhouse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Dedue was never the best at handling animals. He still doesn’t look comfortable on a horse when he sometimes accompanies you and Dimitri on a ride around Faerghus. “Did he bribe it with catnip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something of the sort,” Dimitri answers vaguely. His hands dip into the water and take a hold of your hips, then run down your thighs for a light squeeze. “You need your rest too, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As do you, my King,” you reply with a hint of cheekiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel the faintest of growls vibrating against your neck, just as you wanted. “Do you need anything else done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggle, bringing your hand up to comb through his unruly blonde hair. “I’m simply offering my gratitude for your help. Have me however you like, Your Majesty. It’ll be good for both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your permission allows Dimitri to slide his fingers between your legs, rubbing your clit while his other hand comes up to squeeze your breasts. You press your back to his chest and feel his hardening cock against your ass. His touches are exactly what you need to unwind. You can safely assume that this is doing the same thing for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think about you every time I’m in bed alone,” he whispers as he continues to rub your clit. “Riding me, begging for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilt your head back over his shoulder and moan, “Y-Your Majesty...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” He tugs your nipples and smacks a kiss on your neck, “I’ll have you right here in your own bathroom. After I make you come with my fingers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In and out of the bedroom, Dimitri remains true to his words. He doesn’t have to slip his fingers inside you to get you off. The constant stimulation on your clit combined with his adoration of your breasts throws your body over the edge. Soap and water splashes over the tub as you come, moans resonating throughout the walls of your bathroom while your legs flex and extend and shake uncontrollably. You grab a hold of his hands as he continues to use his fingers, squeezing when the pleasure begins to border on pain. He immediately lets go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You breathe heavily, slapping your hands into the bathwater and giving yourself a moment to relax. Dimitri interlaces his fingers with yours, leaving softer kisses on your shoulder and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet moment passes before he whispers in your ear, “Are you ready for more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, then turn to face him. When you get yourself situated on his lap, you return his attention with slow kisses, working your lips up to gently kiss just below his right eye. You know how self-conscious he can get when he takes off his eyepatch in front of you. The extra care allows you to recharge and be ready for his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his guidance, you sink down onto him. You take your time, grabbing his shoulders and moaning with every inch filling you up. Once you’re fully seated, you grind your hips and moan, “Your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Dimitri grunts. “Nobody else will make you feel this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s right. You start to move up and down, never taking your eyes off him as you give yourself the pleasure you crave. Dimitri enjoys it, too, looking up and down your body and watching you work for your second orgasm. His watchful eye turns you on even more, driving you to move faster as the bathwater continues to splash about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, please—” you moan, digging your nails into his shoulders. “Please, your majesty—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smirks and grabs your hips. He bends his knees and braces himself on the tub before he begins to thrust up into you. As he takes a more active role in this position, you moan louder and give him an even better show, grabbing your breasts and massaging yourself. At that sight, he fucks you deeper. His moans join yours and you clench around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” he says, strained. “I need to fill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hits that sweet spot inside you over and over again, releasing one hip to rub your clit. In no time, you come again. You squeeze your thighs to his torso and press your forehead against his. Every loud breath, every muscle twitch, every drop of water stuck to your skin feels amazing. You try to ride out your orgasm, but Dimitri begins to thrust again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With your orgasm subsided, you enjoy the ride and encourage him, kissing and gliding your lips to the shell of his ear to whisper all the little things you’ve been wanting to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so big. Only you can make me feel this good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri grunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I touch myself every night thinking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing grows labored, thrusts erratic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your heir, my King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snaps. He comes inside you with a low groan, filling you so perfectly it’s borderline euphoric. You moan in his ear as gratitude, clenching around his cock and pressing your chest against his. His breath is hot on your wet skin, cooling off from being in the tub for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more kisses and Dimitri relaxes, stretching his legs and rubbing your back. You look down and find the tub nearly empty from all your fun. Dimitri takes notice, too, and chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably clean up one more time before going to bed,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You agree. After lifting yourself off him, you both rinse off and clean yourselves one more time before heading back to your quarters. A soft bed awaits the two of you once both get dressed. Your skin tingles when Dimitri brings an arm around you. It’s always as if you’ve been starved of his touch for much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you murmur, “for everything you’ve done today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome. I already told you—only for my beloved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hum in response, eyes closed and ready for sleep. Before you can, though, Dimitri rubs your side and comments, “An heir, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile and blush deeply. “It was the heat of the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not opposed to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri. We can save this discussion for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” He gives you one more kiss and settles into your bed. “I love you. Sleep well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep has never been easy for the two of you. As time has passed, that’s improved. Even so, being in his arms once again feels right. For now, you’re home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the time of posting, I've only completed the Blue Lions route of the game. Please refrain from commenting spoilers for the other routes. Thank you!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a ceremonial sword are greatly appreciated. &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <a href="peachofwork.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>